


Freeze Frame

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio's got it so bad for Noct he ends up watching porn of a man who looks similar in an attempt to find some reprieve. Instead, he just makes it worse. Then, somehow better. Much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BaumGirl beat me to writing Gladioheartsnoctis' prompt, but oh well. I didn't follow it as closely, anyway. (I put the prompt at the end so as not to spoil the fic itself).

Noctis. That’s really the only thing Gladiolus can focus on anymore. His rosy lips and silken skin. The pouty face he makes when he’s woken up too early in the morning and the groan he makes not long after—which altered just a bit could mean something entirely different. Gladiolus has it bad, which he knows is not good in the least.

For one thing, Noctis is his prince, and having such lewd thoughts could easily get him fired at the very least (not that he actually thinks it in Noctis’ nature to do so). But worse is that he can barely focus on anything else, let alone protect him as should be his main priority. It’s so bad, he’s missed more of his strikes than not, and Ignis has had to heal the prince more times than he can count due to his own fallibility to shield him when needed.

Which is, of course, the only reason he lets his guard down the next time they visit a hotel. Using the mighty behemoth as an excuse, he convinces them they should splurge on individual rooms for a change. It will allow them to better unwind, he tells them. He doesn’t like the questioning eyes Noct sends his way but smiles as good-naturedly as he can. Then, safely behind closed doors at last, he lets his mind drift as it likes.

Noct’s face flushed as his mouth speaks words most indecent. The curl of his lips around him. His eyes bulging when he shoots a load right into his mouth. Cum dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Then he’s naked with his rear high in the air, arms thrown back and pleading for him to fuck him as hard as he can into the mattress.

Gladio can feel his cock pulsing thickly now, and he reaches into his pants, giving it a few light strokes. He’s in no hurry, especially considering this might be his only chance for weeks. He imagines Noctis’ own hand teasing him with light strokes until Gladiolus snarls, tossing him down onto the bed and ramming in full to the hilt. Gladio’s hand grips himself tighter and he imagines it’s Noct’s insides, warm and tight. He imagines Noct’s heady moans and clinging hands. Again and again, he rubs himself dry until imaginary Noctis is throwing his head back and screaming in pleasure. Gladio’s body gives a shake as he cums, but his dick doesn’t go limp. When he looks down he’s as hard as before.

“Shit,” he mutters. He’s really pent up. 

Fine, he’s got time. He grabs his laptop from the floor and does a quick internet search. Soon various freeze frame images of young men appear on the screen. Each is alluring in their own way, but Gladio’s eyes propel to one image in particular. It’s of a man with short black hair and a similar structure as his prince. His face is blurred out, but Gladio still has to remind himself to breath at the resemblance. It’s just a coincidence but there’s no harm pretending, he tells himself as he presses play.

God. The man doesn’t speak, just moans and ragged breath, but still, he sounds just as Gladio imagines Noct would. His own breath shallows as he roams the naked body on full display. Toned thighs and biceps, reddened dick standing proud with a light glisten of pre-cum. 

The man bends, so that his ass is directly in the camera. With an exaggerated moan, he spreads his ass cheeks and inserts a finger. He fumbles forward, planting his knees and face onto his large bed with his ass still raised. It’s difficult to make out, but he thinks he sees his mouth go lax as he fingers himself with increased vigor. Gladiolus pumps himself raw, eyes glued to that puckered, twitching hole.

Then the man rolls onto his back, spreads his legs as wide as possible and starts stroking himself with his other hand in time with his fingering. Gladio grunts, wishing so badly that it really was Noct, and not just an image but a flesh and blood Noct ready and willing. Imaginary whispers fill his head again.

_Stop with the teasing. Just fuck me already. Fuck, more…I can’t…_

Gladio bites his lip, squeezing his dick that much tighter. The man onscreen releases a louder cry, then impales himself again and again in the same way. His face is completely flushed and framed by disheveled strands of hair. Gladio imagines brushing Noct’s hair to the side, kissing at his face and lips. _You’re great. Ready for your reward?_

The man’s body jolts with a silent scream, back arching. Then he falls boneless to the bed, a look of pure contentment on his face (or what Gladio takes to be a look of contentment). Immediately after, Gladio screws his eyes shut and twists right at the tip of his cockhead. He cums so hard bits shoot over the side of the bed.

“Shit,” he pants, leaning back onto the bed.

Okay, he made a mistake. If he thought he had it bad before, what he had now was ten times worse. While before it was a matter of staying focused, now it was a matter of reputation as well. Each time he let his guard down to the intruding thoughts, his cock would call for attention regardless of whose prying eyes might notice.

A week later, he decides enough is enough. Despite the others’ unanimous decision that camp is as good a place to sleep as any, he suggests they take private rooms again. “We all need some alone time, you know.” He says it nonchalantly, but Noctis looks unconvinced.

Ignis frowns. “That may be true, yet making this a habit would ill advised. The cost greatly outweighs the benefit.”

Noctis shrugs. “No big deal. If the big guy wants his own room, let him. We three can just share one. No extra cost that way.”

“Ah.” Ignis smiles at his quick deduction. “That is a splendid suggestion, Highness.”

“Okay, but,” Prompto asks wearily, “won’t one of us have to sleep on the floor?” He looks from Noctis to Ignis, only finding matching smirks. The blonde droops his shoulders in defeat. “Oh, man,” he whines.

Gladio chuckles and gives him a good-natured smack to the back. “Hang in there.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you. It’s your fault, you know? What’s the deal, anyway? I thought you were mister camp man?”

“Just want a bit of privacy is all. Can’t always be watching your asses, can I?”

“Hah. But don’t you like _watching_ our asses?”

“Yeah right. You're too scrawny for my taste.”

Prompto pouts, which makes them all chuckle.

As soon as he enters his room, he’s on his laptop and opening the video from his bookmarks. A handful of other videos starring the man are displayed on the side, and he clicks one at random.

His cock is out and in hand even before the video buffers enough to begin. The man is doing a strip-tease, slow and sensuous. First a jacket, next a black undershirt, then his trousers. He sits on the edge of the bed in nothing but a clinging pair of black briefs. The man runs his hands down his arms, over his chest, up his legs, and rests on his thighs. He moans lewdly before cupping at his package. It doesn’t take long for the fabric to dampen or for Gladiolus’ dick to start throbbing in response. Finally, just when Gladio feels like he’ll go crazy from the wait, the man peels the briefs down to the thighs.

“Ah.” Gladio releases a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Damn, he’s got it so bad.

The man teases along his shaft. He pokes and traces at his cockhead. His mouth falls open, and he begins to jerk himself off in earnest. A few strokes in, his head lulls back, exposing his flawless neck. Oh, how Glado longs to kiss at it. The man's back arches forward as he leans far back on his elbows.

Gladio’s really feeling it now as he fumbles at his balls. “Noct,” the name escapes him unconsciously, and hardly a second later he hears him as if summoned.

“Quite the show you got here.”

Gladiolus’s head whirls to the doorway where Noctis is leaning against the doorframe with folded arms. “Shit,” he grunts under his breath, removing his hands from himself in a rush. “Can’t you at least shut the door? I’m not into voyeurism, believe it or not.”

Noctis quirks an eyebrow at him. “Could have fooled me. Not really trying to be modest.”

Gladio looks down at his exposed crotch then back up to Noct. “I…uh…” Just then, a loud moan comes from the laptop. Gladio slams the laptop shut, trying to think of any safe explanation. He gives a strained smile. “Just pent up is all.”

“Yeah, sure,” Noct mutters, entering the room properly. He sits down beside him, closer than any sane person would in this situation. Gladio’s cock pulses at his proximity. From this close, he can smell his sweat and aftershave. He leans his head near his, longing to nuzzle his nose against that flawless neck.

Noct doesn’t shift away, instead twisting toward him, hand landing on his bare thigh. He licks at his lips before speaking. “You seem to like having me here.”

“God, yes,” rests unspoken on his tongue.

Noct shifts even closer, all-but throttling his lap. When he speaks again, it’s right against his ear. “Want a better look?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

Oh, god. Did he really mean? But of course, the similarities are too strong to be a convenient coincidence.

His thoughts are cut short when Noct rolls his hips forward against his crotch. “You didn’t answer me.”

“God yes.”

“Good.” He smiles against his ear and sucks the bottom bit of cartilage into his mouth making Gladio shiver. “But before that, I want you to tell me exactly what you thought about. What is it you want to do to me, big guy?”

Shit, his voice sounds even better than he thought it would. There’s an authoritative edge to it that sends a pleasant thrill up Gladio’s spine. He takes hold of either side of his waist. “First, I kiss this flawless neck.” Saying so, he leans in and does just that. He swipes his tongue in long lines up and down before using his lips to kiss and suck. Noct hums, holding his head closer.

“Then what?”

“Get you out of these annoying clothes.” He roams a hand under his shirt in an attempt to lift it, but Noct swats his hand away.

“Not yet. You haven’t finished.” He smirks, knowing full well what he’s doing to Gladio.

“I look you over, then taste all of you I can.”

“Yeah? Do you eat me out, too?”

Gladio’s mouth is going dry. “Yes. Until you can’t stand it any longer. Until your thighs crush me and your hands are ripping at the sheets.”

“Good. Good.” He sighs the words, rocking his hips forward again.

They both moan, and Gladio takes the opportunity to steal a kiss. At least Noct doesn’t seem to mind this, so Gladio takes his time to savor his taste. Steak from dinner and a bit of mint toothpaste. He pulls him closer, brushing their groins together again.

Noct pushes at his chest. “Go on,” he pants.

“Then I finger fuck you nice and good. You're impatient and squirmy,” he cracks a smile, “and you tell me to just ‘fuck you already.’” This earns him a huff as well as a stronger rock of the hips. He jerks his own hips up, making Noct lose his composure slightly. “But then I slam into you, and your eyes bulge. You didn’t realize how big I was.”

Noct shakes his head, laughing lightly. “Vain much?”

Ignoring the jibe, he continues. “But soon you're wiggling again, needy and spoiled as always. So, I fuck you right into the mattress until you can’t even speak anymore.”

“Mmm. Sounds nice.” He rocks against him again, then again, shuddering a bit. “Better hurry if you want your reward.”

This is all the invitation Gladio needs. He all-but rips Noct's shirt off, feeling along his refined back muscles while kissing at his collarbone. “Get up then.” When he does so, Gladio kneels to pull those pants off. His hands run down his toned calf muscles. “You’re training’s pulled off.”

“Not as much as yours.”

Gladio just smiles at this. Without warning, he licks at the prince’s cockhead.

Noctis jolts, bringing a hand to his head. “Shit. Do that again.”

“Anything, princess.” He’s more than eager to oblige, licking down his shaft. When he reaches the end, he gives a nibble at his balls. Noct’s hand fists in his hair, shoving his face flush against him so that all Gladio can smell is pre-cum, sweat, and lingering discharge. Not that he minds. He works his way back up, bringing the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue right over the slit. Noct leans forward so that he can hold himself up with his arms planted on the bed.

Gladio pulls back just a smudge to ask, “That good?”

Instead of answering, Noct just pulls him in again, which is answer enough for Gladio, who quickly takes him into his mouth again, deeper this time. He plunges forward, impossibly deep actually. The curses on the prince’s breath make his aching jaw well worth it. He flattens his tongue, sliding it along the shaft as he rises, only to fall back down quickly. The prince moans louder this time, but instead of pulling him closer he tugs him back by the hair.

Gladio stares up at him, making no attempt to wipe away the pre-cum and spittle caking his lips.

“Like I said,” he shudders a breath, “you better hurry.”

Smirking, Gladio knocks him down upon the bed and hovers over him. “Right then.” Pausing just long enough to give a single lick to each of his brown nipples, Gladio finds his opening and pushes against that tight ring of muscle with his tongue. When Noct’s hips rise, the guard puts his hands on his ass to hold him hovering there for better access.

“Ah,” Noct moans slow and ragged, fingers twisting at the bedsheets just as Gladio imagined so many times before. Taking that as a good sign, he pushes in further, flicking his tongue every now and then. A sheen of sweat is forming on the prince’s skin, and Gladio knows he needs to stop, but he just can’t stop himself.

“Ah, ah.” Noct’s eyes are screwed shut, head tossed to the side. “I can’t—”

And then Gladio’s gone from the bed entirely.

Noct releases a strangled groan, before finding words. “What the hell, Gladio?”

“Had’ta find the lube.”

“Shit.”

He looks displeased, so Gladio ruffles his hair. “Need to protect this little royal bottom, don’t we?”

Noctis just rolls his eyes at this. But when Gladio brings a lubricated finger down to his hole, he catches his wrist. “Just fuck me already.”

There it is. He can’t help grinning. “K, but don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Now, just, for the love of god, fuck me already.”

So he does—just as soon as he’s coated himself in lube. He slams in in one shot, just as he imagined, and Noct seems pleased even as his face contorts. “Tell me when to move.”

The prince nods, breathing shallowly in and out. Finally, after what feels like hours, he grips his shoulder blades and nods. “Move. Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

Shit. Gladio would think he was dreaming if it didn’t feel so entirely _real_. He slams his hips, watching the way Noct’s back arches up with pleasure. He does it again, pushing a bit higher this time, and Noct’s mouth stretches in a silent cry. Gladio grips his hips, pushing them harder together as he hits that spot again.

Noct is making noises, mostly unintelligible until ‘harder’ slips out, and Gladio swears he’s died and gone to heaven. He spins the prince around so that he’s on all fours. Spreading those glorious ass cheeks, he thrusts back inside, making them both moan in unison at the magnificently deeper plunge. Gladio uses his weight to push him deep into the mattress as he pounds in again and again, all the while kissing at his back and shoulders.

Most of Nocti’s sounds are absorbed into the bed, but what he can still make out makes him go heady. “Fuck. I’m close.”

Noctis makes a noise that he assumes is a chide at how close he’s been for some time. Gladio smiles and gives a little bite to his shoulder.

“I wanna hear you cum.”

He moans agreeably, rocking his hips back forcefully and fumbling for his dick. Gladio joins him, pumping him rough and fast, just as he loses all calculations to his movements. One quick deep thrust, followed by a rough shallower one. They both shudder, on the cusp. Noct turns his head as far to the side as he can, and Gladio meets him, kissing him wetly.

Noctis pulls away just as a shrill cry erupts from his mouth. It is high and loud and oh so perfect. Releasing his semen soaked cock, Gladio grips at his hips again as he rides through the prince’s orgasm, finally finding his own. He cries out as well, though considerably less-wonderfully.

He kisses at Noct’s shoulder one more time before slumping beside him. “That definitely trumped my evening plans,” he says with a laugh after a time.

Noct laughs as well. “I would hope so.”

Gladio pulls Noct to his chest, loving that he can. Then he groans lightly. “You should probably get back.”

“Why?” he asked indifferently.

“Cause they’re gonna wonder where you went.”

“Let them. Probably heard us anyway.”

“Shit.” They were pretty loud now that he thinks about it. “You’re probably right.”

“No big deal.”

Gladio opens his mouth to contradict him before remembering that he posted pornography of himself on the internet for anyone to see. Guess this really is no big deal to him. And when Gladio thinks on it, it really isn’t. So what if they get a few judgmental (even jealous) looks from Ignis and Prompto? They are all mature, after all.

“Besides,” Noct continues, “I’m sure Prompto will be rejoicing about now about not having to sleep on the floor.”

“No doubt about that,” he agrees with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> The condensed prompt was: Noctis makes internet porn and Gladiolus watches it without knowing it's him. He's embarrassed when he finds out, but Noctis is excited. Noctis straddles him and asks what he thought about while watching him. He then gets himself off by frottage.


End file.
